


The Seven Vows (Ethan X f! MC)

by choices_kaavya



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choices_kaavya/pseuds/choices_kaavya
Summary: This fic is an ode to my MC's part Indian heritage and also gives insight into the wedding rituals of Indian Hindu Weddings. Purely fluff. Might post a second part.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 11





	1. The Wedding - Shaadi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters except Dr Kaavya Valentine belong to Pixelberry.

**Third Person**

Dr Ethan Ramsey was one of the most confident people one would ever come across. He was always so sure of himself. Everything he did had a well thought reason. Every move on his part was calculated. However, if someone was to see him today, he would not agree to the previously mentioned traits of Dr Ramsey.

**Ethan**

I could count on my fingers the number of times I have been nervous and uncertain of myself. Waiting for my letter from Hopkins, my first day at Edenbrook as an intern, the moment I professed my love to my now wife-to-be, Dr Kaavya Valentine (my **_Rookie_** as I prefer to call her), and the day I proposed to her. But every past experience paled against what I was going through at this moment.

Today is the day I never thought I would have in my life. Today is my wedding day. Before Rookie barged into my life, busting every wall that I had built around myself through the years, I was a man who had no faith in the institution of marriage.

My parents… well, they were happily married. Or so I was led to believe. But then, just a few days before my eleventh birthday, my mother vanished. She had left the house on the ruse of going to the grocery store. Little did my father know that that moment was the last time he would see her. It left me in a daze. For many years I believed that maybe I wasn’t good enough for her. But it was Kaavya who made me realise that it had nothing to do with either me or my father. However, I lost all faith in love and marriage.

But the more I started spending time with Kaavya, the more my feelings for her grew. It wasn’t my intention to fall in love, let alone fall for my own mentee. The day I gave in was one of the happiest days of my life. But then, at the ethics hearing, she got cleared of all the charges. Also Naveen made me her direct superior by choosing her to be a junior fellow on my diagnostics team. I couldn’t think of jeopardising her career because of what we had. I literally ran away to the Amazons, thinking that distance might help me in suppressing how I felt for her. But as days went by, all I could think of was how I longed to be by her side, how her body was made to fit mine perfectly, how she tasted, how it felt to have her in my arms. 

After I returned, I told her how we both should have a reset, how we couldn’t have anything more than a professional relationship. What followed were the most painful months of my whole goddamn life. No matter how much I should have tried to forget her or stay away from her, I would always be looking for chances to spend time alone with her. By the day I would get tortured by my longing to touch her and at the sight of that scalpel jockey flirting with my Rookie, and by the night, my mind would wander to her with or without my permission. As days passed, I found it more and more difficult to stay away from her. Everyday my willpower to stay away from her crumbled a little, until one day I gave in to my heart’s desires, to my temptations. I kissed her in front of my apartment complex the night she accompanied me to my apartment after the softball game against Mass Kenmore two years back. The very next day I told her everything, told her just how much I loved her. 

I can never forget the moment when she told me she loved me too. I had been so nervous that my heart felt like bursting with happiness upon hearing those words from her. Ever since that day, work had become enjoyable with Kaavya by my side. 

Then exactly a year later, on the same day, I proposed to her. Right in the middle of the hospital atrium. I can never forget the blissful look that took over her beautiful face that day. 

And now, after being engaged for almost an year, here I am, tying the knot with her. The only thing I hate is not being with her. Her mother made it very clear to us that we weren’t supposed to see each other outside of the pre wedding rituals and ceremonies. So here we are. She is currently in a room of her own on the opposite side of the hotel. Even though she is already my wife, I’m stuck here, not able to meet her at all. How I long to see her, to kiss her...

**Kaavya**

I can't believe it! I am marrying the man I had admired for so long, the man I eventually fell in love with. In a few hours I’m going to become **_Mrs Kaavya Valentine-Ramsey_**.

Well… I have already become his wife since we had a Christian ceremony in the morning. But we still have a Hindu wedding ceremony in a few hours. Ever since my family heard that I am engaged, all they have ever wanted is to see me in a red _lehenga_ , red being the colour symbolising love and passion. They wanted to have a proper Hindu wedding for me, complete with all the rituals like **_Mehendi_** (where henna is applied on the bride’s hands and feet), **_Haldi_** (turmeric is put on the skin of both the bride and the groom for glow) and so on.

My mother is an Indian while my father is a Christian. I love the wedding ceremonies that take place in both religions. However, Hindu ceremonies are mostly on a very big scale. Ethan and I wanted to have an intimate ceremony with just our families and close friends. However, when Ethan got to know of how my family also wanted a Hindu ceremony, he happily conceded without even blinking. And since I didn’t want my parents to go through unnecessary trouble, I conceded only after they agreed to keep these ceremonies intimate, with just a handful of people attending.

I’m glad Ethan has Naveen as his best man otherwise he would not have been able to keep up with all the pre wedding rituals and ceremonies. In fact, I have never seen Naveen as emotional as he was yesterday, during the **_Haldi Ceremony_**. While applying the _haldi_ (turmeric paste) on me, he spoke in hindi, telling me how he had longed to see Ethan in a _Kurta-Pajama_ ensemble. He was proud of Ethan for letting go of his fears, of his barriers. He was proud of him for giving himself a chance to be happy. 

However, my favourite highlight till now is the **_Sangeet Ceremony_** (all you have to do is dance, that too on the best Bollywood song). Even Naveen and Alan danced on a few songs.

Reminiscing these memories will always bring a huge smile on my face. However, I can’t wait to see Ethan in his sherwani. He’s already too handsome for his own good. I can’t even imagine how handsome he will look in that.

**Ethan**

Right now I’m just waiting for Naveen to show up with my _sherwani_. If I’m not wrong, it is a fancy form of _Kurta-Pajama_. I don’t even know what to think of it. But if it makes Kaavya happy, then who am I to deny her that happiness?

All I care about at the moment is how gorgeous my Rookie would look in that red and gold lehenga that has been sitting at the back of our shared closet since the past month. Ever since I caught a glimpse of it, all I have been dreaming about is her in it. But I know that I still have to wait for a few hours to actually see her.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door of my hotel room. I let out a sigh and moved to open the door, hoping that Naveen had finally returned with my clothes. 

As soon as I opened my door, I had my hands full with a garment bag while Naveen carried an ornate box in his.

“Hurry up and change into this, Ethan!” Naveen exclaimed.

“First of all, sit down and breathe old man.” I told him.

“Ethan! It’s your wedding and you aren’t even ready by now. We have to leave for the venue in half an hour. And you expect me to calm down?” Naveen had never looked so pensive.

“Half an hour is a lot of time. Give me ten minutes and I shall be ready.” I tried to reassure him.

With that I moved to the bathroom to change. Having worn a _Kurta-Pajama_ for almost every function, I found it easier to get ready. As I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Naveen laying a pearl necklace on the bed.

“What is this Naveen?” I asked. There are a lot of things I still need to know about Indian weddings.

“This, my friend, is called a _Kantha_. In Indian Hindu weddings, it is a custom for the groom to wear this along with his _sherwani_. Also, this one has been specially sent for you…” Naveen trailed off, a smirk pulling on his lips.

“By whom?!” I questioned, my voice going up an octave due to my excitement. 

Naveen let out an irritating laugh, saying, “Eager, are we?”

“Just… out with it Naveen!” I huffed in response.

“My dear daughter-in-law has personally chosen this for you.” 

“Your daughter-in-law?” I was a bit confused. Then suddenly realisation hit me that he was talking of my dear wife, my Rookie. With that realisation also came a fond smile that, no matter how much I tried to hide, graced my lips.

“Aah… so you figured it out, huh?” I wasn’t even irritated by his smug expression.

“Are you done teasing me? Can you just help me put this on?” I let out an exasperated sigh. Naveen can be really handful sometimes.

“Alright… but you will first have to either bend or sit down somewhere since I’m not tall enough for you, my son.” He let out a laugh.

I went to sit in the chair by the window and Naveen helped me put on the _Kantha_. Immediately after putting it on, I went to the mirror to see how it looked and suffice to say that Kaavya has quite the eye for such things.

While I went on to wear my _jootis_ , Naveen glanced at his watch.

“We need to leave in another 15 minutes. Come here so I can put the _pagdi_ on your head.”

After he made sure that everything was in place, we made our way to the car downstairs. The driver had already been instructed on the destination.

**Kaavya**

I’m already in my room at the venue. Oh how I long to see Ethan…

I was still getting my makeup done when my mom burst in through the door.

“Kaavya, you need to get ready soon. The _baaraat_ (groom and his wedding party) is on its way. You haven’t even worn your _lehenga_ and your hair is also not done.” My mom had never looked so pensive I swear to god. This is one of the major reasons I was a bit sceptical to have a Hindu ceremony. I knew my mum would become tense and all. 

“Mom, you need to sit and breathe. They still haven’t arrived. Also, my makeup is done. I’m going to get ready now.” I said while taking the garment bag from the closet.

“Okay. You focus on getting ready. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She called back from the doorway.

With little help, I quickly changed into my _lehenga_ , but not before putting on the lingerie Sienna had helped me by for the wedding night. Just thinking about Ethan’s reaction on seeing me in it sends a pleasing shiver down my spine. And if I’m being honest, I’m looking forward to that part of the festivities more than anything.

As soon as I was done with my wedding outfit, the hairdresser began her work. Suddenly the sound of beating drums pricked my ears.

They are here… this is really happening…

The moment the hairdresser pinned the _dupatta_ to my styled hair, my mum entered the room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw me in my bridal get-up.

“Oh my! My little girl has grown up so soon. It feels like time has passed so quickly. Just yesterday you were playing in the backyard with your father and here you are today, all set to marry the man of your dreams.” She said through tears.

“Mom, if you continue like this, I will surely spoil my makeup.” I said while trying to keep my tears from falling. 

“Oh dear. We wouldn’t want that now, would we.” She laughed a little.

“Mom…” I glared at her.

“Oh! Before I forget, the _baaraat_ is here.” She said all of a sudden. “Are you done getting ready?”

“Yes Mom…”

**Ethan**

It’s been fifteen minutes since we arrived at the venue and I still haven’t seen my Rookie. All this waiting will surely kill me.

Suddenly I hear a slow song come up. Naveen comes to stand by my side, murmuring something. I have to really strain my ear in order to hear him correctly.

“Looks like it’s time for your bride’s entrance.” He winked at me.

“What is this song about?” I inquired, my curiosity getting the best of me.

“It is a song from a Bollywood movie which is played for the bride’s entrance at almost every Hindu wedding.” He explained.

I was about to ask him more about it when something red appeared in my peripheral vision, causing me to whip my head in that direction.

The scene before my eyes caused my mouth to fall open. She looked like a vision in red. I had always loved it when she wore red gowns and dresses, but how she looked right now was just out of this world. I’m pretty sure I’ll end up getting all tongue-tied once she’s here beside me.

I tried to tear my eyes from her in order to at least come up with something to say to her when she reached me, but I just couldn’t get myself to look anywhere but at her. 

As soon as she reached the stage, I offered her my hand to help her up amidst whistles and hollers of approval. Her cousins helped her with the floor length skirt she was wearing.

“You look absolutely gorgeous. So beautiful that it is actually unreal. And to think that you are here, in my arms.” I told her while pulling her to me by her waist. “How do you always manage to transform an educated person like me to a babbling idiot, huh?”

“And you look so dapper in this _sherwani_. And the _Kantha_ I chose matches it perfectly. It’s absolutely beyond me, how you manage to look so handsome in everything that you wear.” She said, her fingers trailing down my chest.

“Says the woman who’s stealing all the spotlight here.” I winked and she laughed.

“I had never thought that I’d see Ethan wink, like ever. You really have changed him for good, Kaavya dear.” Naveen laughed from behind her. 

“This isn’t the first time he’s winked Naveen.” She laughed, definitely reminiscing all those times when I had winked at her.

“You are walking on thin ice Rookie.” I tried to glare at her, but failed miserably. She was looking so gorgeous that being angry at her was just not possible.

“Oh please, Ethan. You and I both know just how whipped you are for me.” She giggled.

“Fine, fine. Point made. Can we now focus on the ceremony? The sooner it ends, the sooner we can focus on other _pressing_ matters…” I trailed off in a suggestive matter.

“My, my, Dr Ramsey… Such talks in public? Positively scandalous.” 

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna show you what scandalous is tonight sweetheart. You’re gonna beg me for relief.” 

**Kaavya**

It’s a good thing he doesn’t know what lies beneath my _lehenga_. God knows what might happen…

Anyways, now that I’m already on the stage, the _Jaimaal_ (garland exchange between the bride and the groom) ceremony is about to start. Naveen brings over the garlands, handing one to each of us.

I put the garland around his neck. But when it was Ethan’s turn, my cousin brothers lifted me up, making it difficult for him to do it.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” He grumbled.

“That’s custom, my son.” Naveen tells him, trying to stifle his laughter.

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop teasing my man, y’all and put me down.” I told my brothers. “Put the garland around my neck, Ethan.” 

He did so and pressed his lips to my forehead, kissing softly.

Every single guest went “aww…” at that, making my dear husband blush.

After the _Jaimaal_ , we received our wedding gifts from our friends and family. Then, after an hour or so, my father announced that the _Saptapadi/Pheras_ (the seven vows) are about to begin.

The long form of _Saptapadi/Pheras_ start with a preface announced by the priest, introducing a series of vows the groom and bride make to each other, as follows. With the completion of the seventh step the two become husband and wife. I’m amazed that Ethan managed to memorise the Sanskrit version of the vows just to make sure the ceremony went on without a hitch.

**_Priest's preface_ **

**_The world of men and women, united in the bond of marriage by Saptapadi, to further promote the joy of life, together listen with triumph._ **

**_Step 1_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh!, you who feeds life-sustaining food, nourish my visitors, friends, parents and offsprings with food and drinks. Oh! beautiful lady, I, as a form of Vishnu, take this first step with you for food.  
Bride's vow: Yes, whatever food you earn with hard work, I will safeguard it, prepare it to nourish you. I promise to respect your wishes, and nourish your friends and family as well._ **

**_Step 2_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh!, thoughtful and beautiful lady, with a well managed home, with purity of behavior and thought, you will enable us to be strong, energetic and happy. Oh! beautiful lady, I, as Vishnu, take this second step with you for the strength of body, character and being.  
Bride's vow: Yes, I will manage the home according to my ability and reason. Together, I promise, to keep a home that is healthy, strength and energy giving._ **

**_Step 3_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh!, skillful and beautiful lady, I promise to devote myself to earning a livelihood by fair means, to discuss, and let you manage and preserve our wealth. Oh! dear lady, I, as Vishnu form, cover this third step with you to thus prosper in our wealth.  
Bride's vow: Yes, I join you in managing our income and expenses. I promise to seek your consent, as I manage our wealth, fairly earned, so it grows and sustains our family._ **

**_Step 4_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh!, dear lady, I promise to trust your decisions about the household and your choices; I promise to dedicate myself to help our community prosper, the matters outside the house. This shall bring us respect. Oh! My lady, I, as Vishnu, take this fourth step with you to participate in our world.  
Bride's vow: Yes, I promise to strive to make the best home for us, anticipate and provide necessary things for your worldly life, and for the happiness of our family._ **

**_Step 5_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh!, lady of skill and pure thoughts, I promise to consult with you and engage you in the keep of our cows, our agriculture and our source of income; I promise to contribute to our country. It shall win us future. Oh! my skilled lady, I, as Vishnu form, take this fifth step with you to together grow our farms and cattle.  
Bride's vow: Yes, I promise to participate and protect the cattle, our agriculture and business. They are a source of yoghurt, milk, ghee, and income, all useful for our family, necessary for our happiness._ **

**_Step 6_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh!, lovely lady, I seek you and only you, to love, to have children, to raise a family, to experience all the seasons of life. Oh! my lovely lady, I, as Vishnu, take this sixth step with you to experience every season of life.  
Bride's vow: Feeling one with you, with your consent, I will be the means of your enjoyment of all the senses. Through life's seasons, I will cherish you in my heart. I will worship you and seek to complete you._ **

**_Step 7_ **

**_Groom's vow: Oh friends!, allow us to cover the seventh step together, this promise, our Saptapad-friendship. Please be my constant wife.  
Bride's vow: Yes, today, I gained you, I secured the highest kind of friendship with you. I will remember the vows we just took and adore you forever sincerely with all my heart._ **

“ _Married_.” I whispered to him. 

“ _Finally_.” He whispered back, a look of pure happiness on his handsome face.

“Are you two done with your whispering yet? Can we begin the dinner?” Naveen interrupted, playfully scolding us.

“Ugh. He always has to interrupt.” Ethan’s irritation plain as day. 

“Oh Ethan. Let’s go. We are going to have the whole night to ourselves, no?” I soothed him.

“Yes, we will have the whole night to ourselves. But not for talking, mind you.” He whispered to me, his lips pressed to my ear.

I felt my heartbeat quicken at the mere thought of our wedding night.

Soon the dinner was done and we were ready to head to our honeymoon suite.

“Have fun, both of you.” My cousins shouted, making both of us blush. Mom chided them for their moxie.

“Don’t break that bed though.” Naveen whispered, making sure that it was only the two of us who heard him.

“Naveen!” We both said, utterly bewildered.

“I’m merely giving you both a warning.” He laughed.

After we were inside the car, the driver rolled up the tinted middle partition. Ethan leaned towards me, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. He swiped his tongue along my lower lips. I parted them, giving him access. I bit his lower lip, pulling on it, earning a low groan from him.

“Let’s go and break that bed.” I purred against his lips.


	2. The Wedding Night - Suhaagraat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Kaavya are now happily married. What shenanigans will the happy couple indulge in on their wedding night?

As soon as they entered the elevator leading to their honeymoon suite, his lips were on hers. She grasped the hair on the nape of his neck with one hand while her other hand traced his cheekbones. A ding resounded in the elevator, announcing their floor. As the elevator doors slid open, he lifted her up, bridal style.

“Ethan!” She yelped, giggles escaping her.

“Swipe the keycard, will you?” He said, laughing.

She swiped the keycard and Ethan kicked the door open. As soon as they were inside and the door was locked, he put her down. She seized the opportunity to push him against the door, pinning him to the door and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. 

Suddenly, he flipped them over, pinning her to the door. His lips moved down the curve of her neck, peppering it with butterfly kisses. Then he moved back up, kissing the skin behind her ear, knowing how it drove her crazy.

“Hmm…” She moaned, her grip tightening on his hair.

“Kaavya…” He let out a gravelly groan.

With her hand on his chest, she backed him into the room. She pushed him onto the bed.

“Before we go any further, I have a little surprise for you.” She said in that sultry drawl of hers.

“You know I don’t like surprises, don't you?” He frowned at her.

“Just trust me…”

And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later, she returned, having gotten rid of her jewellery and _lehenga_. The sight in front of him had his brain short-circuiting. 

“Like what you see, Mr Ramsey?” She quipped. She loved teasing the hell out of him. He just made it too easy for her.

“Very much, Mrs Ramsey. But I think a thorough examination is in order, no?” He looped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush towards him.

She trailed her index finger down his face, starting at his hairline, going down his nose, then his lips, finally moving towards his jawline. He looked at her, completely and utterly awestruck by her. His lips were parted, small gasps escaping through them as she continued her ministrations.

“You like the surprise, I take it?” She asked, before kissing him passionately, lighting a fire inside him.

He pulled back just enough to let his eyes wander, memorising every dip and swell of her body. The lingerie she was wearing accentuated her body’s every curve. He may have loved how she looked in the lehenga, but this was Kaavya in his favourite form. 

“Are you just gonna stand and watch me?” She whispered, biting her lip.

“So… how is it gonna be, my dear wife?” He whispered back before pressing his lips to her collarbone.

“Oooohhh…” She moaned, throwing her head back due to the pleasure he was bringing her.

He expertly unclasped her bra, throwing it behind him, not even giving it a second glance. He attached his lips to her left breast while pinching and rolling the nipple of her right one, making them erect and heavy with need. He swirled his tongue around her left nipple, not quite touching it. Then finally, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking and tugging on it.

She moaned at the sensation, her legs threatening to give up from under her. Ethan backed her into the nearest wall, taking her right leg and hooking it around his hips. Kaavya pulled him back up, capturing his lips with hers. His hips pressed into hers, the intensity growing with every passing second. The air around them crackled with electricity. Ethan lightly pushed her on the bed. But before he could do anything else, Kaavya planted her right foot against his chest.

“You are way too overdressed for the occasion if you ask me. Let me help you with that.” She said while getting up from the bed.

She raised the _Sherwani_ up from its hem, tantalisingly slowly. Her fingers brushed against the hard planes of his stomach, making him visibly shiver. When she had completely removed it, she nips at his neck and collarbone, eliciting soft moans and grunts from her husband. And before he could stop her, she knelt down in front of him, undoing the knot of his _churidaar_.

Seeing her kneeling down in front of him sent his imagination into overdrive, putting a number of dirty images in his mind and he is pretty sure that he’s forgotten how to breathe. But in the current situation, he didn’t even try to rid himself of those thoughts.

She pushed the _churidaar_ down along with his boxers, relieving him from the restraining clothes. Her fingers traced circles around him but didn’t quite touch him where he wanted her the most. His hips bucked towards her touch, making her smirk at his eagerness. 

“You are so eager, so responsive. What should I do to you?” She asked him, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

“I want you to‒ _ohmygod_ …” He started to tell her what he wanted, but in an instant everything became irrelevant. His mind lost all capacity of forming even one coherent sentence. Using her words to distract him from what she was doing, she wrapped her soft hand around him, moving up and down, twisting her wrist towards the end.

“What happened, baby? Weren’t you saying something?” There was mischief in her emerald eyes.

“You don’t… uh… play fair… Oohhh!” He could do nothing other than moan the words.

“Do I hear you complain, hmm? Perhaps I should stop…” Her voice trailed off, her hand stopping in its track.

“ _Don’tyoufuckingdare!_ ” He practically screamed those words, not sure if they are even coherent. Kaavya smirked, clearly enjoying teasing him to death.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered, “Good answer.” She winked and he shuddered, moaning with the pleasure she was bringing him.

“Shall I finish you off like this?” She looked up at him through hooded eyes.

“Please…” His mind was so clouded with pleasure that he was amazed at being able to even say that one word. It was incredible how she always managed to decimate him, an articulate man, with years of education, to a mere puddle of goo under her feet.

She grinned, pressing a hesitant kiss to the swollen tip of his throbbing cock. His pupils dilated rapidly, lips parted, breathless gasps escaping them. 

“Kaavya… Kaavya…” Her name fell from his lips like a chant. His voice was enough to turn her on at that moment.

Smirking, she wrapped her mouth around his length, revelling in the sounds he was making, sounds that were meant just for her ears. She massaged the part she couldn’t fit with her hands. He was trying his best to keep himself from moaning too loudly, but she was not going to have any of it.

His hands tangled in her long brown locks while she let him guide her with both his hands and his voice. Whenever he would touch her, no matter in what way, she would feel a jolt of electricity pass through her. She took him deeper, hollowing her cheeks which made him see stars. He was close. So close that he could almost taste it. His grip on her hair tightened and she moaned, sending vibrations through him. They were enough to push him off the edge.

“Yes, Kaavya, YES!!!” He moaned as he came into her mouth. She swallowed, humming in satisfaction.

Ethan pulled her back to his lips, capturing hers in a searing and urgent kiss. He could taste himself on her lips. When he looked into her emerald eyes, he could see the hungry look she was giving him. A look that was most definitely being mirrored in his eyes. His hands travelled down her body, ripping off her lacy panties. Hooking his hands underneath her thighs, he lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist. She gasped at the feeling of his erection pressing against her lower abdomen.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He asked her while he nipped at her collarbone.

She squirmed in his arms. “You.” She breathed out.

“You already have me. You gotta be more specific, honey.” He said, loving the way he was frustrating her.

“I want you to‒” She was cut off by a raspy moan that fell from her lips as Ethan teased her slick entrance. She retaliated by grinded hard against him.

“You want me to what, Rookie?” He nothing but moaned the words.

“I want you to ravish me against the windows. And DO NOT hold back.” She pointed towards the ceiling to floor windows that overlooked the bay. Her voice was full of frustration combined with lust and desire.

He walked over to the window and pinned her against it with his body in order to roam her body with free hands. She jumped when her bare back came in contact with the cold glass panel. In an instant, he captured her soft lips in his, kissing her hungrily, giving her time to get accustomed with the temperature.

He wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to worship her like she deserved. But she was frustrated with the hold up. Using her legs, she hauled him onto herself, making him stumble, as their bodies connect. The sensation caught them completely off guard, making them moan. Ethan’s was accompanied by a string of expletives at her lack of patience.

They fitted each other perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. It was difficult to tell where one’s body ended and other’s started.

“Fuck, Kaavya. You are so fucking tight. And so deliciously wet.” He groaned, revelling in the way her walls clenched around him. His hips pounded into hers mercilessly and she met every thrust of his halfway. 

His hands roamed every inch of her body, not stopping at any one place. Suddenly, he changed the angle, which allowed him to hit her sweet spot time and time again. With every thrust, their moans became louder. 

He helped her move, his fingers digging into her hips. His lips were nipping and sucking on the skin of her neck with just enough pressure to leave a mark. But at that moment, neither cared about it. The fact that he had marked her sent her into a tizzy, every single nerve-ending if hers on fire. Her fingers tangled into his lush brown locks, her nails scraping his scalp in the most pleasurable manner, earning a deep, desperate growl from him.

They chase their inevitable release as his thrusts become shorter, sloppier. The only sounds that can be heard in the room were that of their moans and their slick skin colliding against one another.

With his one hand against the window pane, he uses his other hand to reach in between their bodies, rubbing her swollen nub. 

“Let it go, baby. Let it go, I’ll catch you. Come for me.” Ethan whispered in her ear, all the while rubbing her.

The added sensation was just too much for her. “Ethan I‒ I‒ ETHAN!!!” She practically screamed his name as she came. Her walls squeezed him so tight that he was cross-eyed with pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, he spilled his hot seed inside her, which triggered a mini orgasm in her. 

Ethan carried her to bed, laying her down gently, before climbing in himself. She snuggled against him, completely spent from their love-making session. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, resting her head on his chest. As her eyelids began drooping, he sung one of her favourite songs:

**_“It’s something I can’t explain  
There's a billion stars in the constellation  
And somehow we came together  
When I stare at the midnight sky  
I can’t help but wonder why  
An angel like you would fall to earth  
And land at the center of my Universe”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Ethan sings is actually Universe by Hudson Moore  
> Tumblr: @kaavyaethanramsey


End file.
